high school lovers
by superpiggyy
Summary: Percy Jason and Nico go to Goode high school for the 3rd time. but this year some transfer student come from a summer camp. Aphrodite much! thalico jiper and percabeth! rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HOO.

**hey guys! this is my first fanfic so please leave suggestions of what I can improve. thx!**

**P.S it includes percabeth, jiper and talico if you don't ship it then don't read.**

_Percy's POV_

_"Wake up Percy" my mom called from the kitchen._

_"uggg!" I groaned into my pillow but got up lazily._

_I went to go take a shower and get ready for my third year of Goode High School. I wore a sea green shirt and black tattered jeans and of course I wore my shark tooth necklace. I dragged myself downstairs and kissed my mom on the cheek. I sat down at the table and began stuffing my face with blue pancakes._

_"aren't you gonna at least save one for me?" said my step dad Paul who had just came in the kitchen._

_"ornin aul!" I said with my mouth still full of pancakes._

_"Percy you better get going or you'll be late for your first day!" said my mom enthusiastically._

_I glanced down at my watch. Holy styx she was right! I dashed off to my sea green convertible that my dad, Poseidon gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I hopped in and turned on the engine. on my way to school I stopped by Mc Donald's to get a blueberry muffin cause I was still hungry._

_When I got to school I jumped out of my car and ran over to my friends Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Nico di Angelo son of Hades._

_Jason had blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wore his regular jeans and a superman T-shirt. Mean while Nico was the complete opposite. He had shaggy black hair and black eyes. he was wearing his black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt, but he always wore his black aviator jacket._

_I walked up to them. "hey guy!"_

_"sup dude!" called out Jason._

_"hey' said Nico._

_We all knew each other cause we all trained with our dads, and every now and then we would see each other and talk a bit._

_The bell rang and we all headed to class._

So how did you guys like my first chapter?! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter sent me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its bry! This is my second chapter. I won't update every day but I will try to update every 2 or 3 days! Thx for 63 views!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth wake up!" yelled my mom from the kitchen. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 8:34

"Oh crap!" I swore a bit too loud that time. I got up took a shower and changed into grey sweatshirt blue skinny jeans and my favorite owl earrings.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast my mom made ruffled bobby's hair and kissed my dad goodbye.

I ran outside and met up with my friends Piper and Thalia in the park.

"hey why are you so late today?" exclaimed Thalia as she punched me playfully.

"yeah!" said Piper

"sorry guys I had a late start"

"well lets get goin then!" exclaimed Thalia.

**Time**** skip"3"**

**Thalia's POV**

when we walked through the school doors I looked around and saw a lot of sluts jocks and just normal ppl. I get so caught up in studding everyone until someone bumped into me. I fell to my butt. I looked up and saw the guy that bumped in to me. he had shaggy black hair and warm black eyes and I had to admit he was hot! he looked at me and blushed.

"sorry" he said and healed his hand out.

I took it and realized he was pretty muscular.

"here let me help you" he said as we both started to pick up my fallen books. Then his hand accidentally touched my as we both tried to pick up the same book.

"sorry" he said

"you apologies to much" I say with a blush.

once we finish picking up my books I realize piper and annabeth are already gone.

"um I'm Nico Di Angelo, what's your name? nico said as he shook my hand

"Thalia Grace"

'that's a pretty name" he says with yet another blush.

"um thanks" I say awkwardly.

we just stand there for a while in silence.

"well I got to find my friends see you around" I say finally.

"yeah see ya"

I start to run to the principles office when I catch up with Annabeth and Piper.

"hey why did you guys leave me!" I say as I punch them both.

"Well we thought you wanted to be alone with that guy." said Piper wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and pushed her.

"Oh I see someone has a crush!" Annabeth squealed.

"Ugg I do not!" I exclaimed.

"sure" said piper.

" I don't"

"OK"

"Seriously!"

"K I believe you"

"ugg I hate you guys!"


End file.
